Galeria:Yasutora Sado
Galeria Sado z anime Ep351 Sado.jpg|Yasutora Sado. Episode 347 Sado Birghtened.png|Sado Yasutora. Chad.jpg|Yasutora "Chad" Sado. Ep298Chad.png|Sado. Oscar Joaquin de la Rosa i Sado.png|Sado ze swoim dziadkiem. Ep37OscarCoin.png|Dziadek Sado daje mu monetę. Chad's coin.jpg|Wygląd monety Sado. Ep37 Ichigo i moneta Sado.png|Ichigo i Sado przed pójściem do Liceum Karakura. Sado i Ichigo.jpg|Chad i Ichigo. Ichigo_&_Chad_meet_Keigo_&_Mizuiro.jpg|Chad i Ichigo spotykają Keigo i Mizuiro. Bleach 2pt1.png|Rukia w klasie Ichigo. Cockatiel warns Chad.jpg|Yūichi Shibata ostrzega Sado. Sado_Chad_protects_against_girder.png|Chad ratuje wszystkich przed spadającą belką. Chad feeds cockatiel.jpg|Yasutora karmi Yuichiego. Karin_&_Yuzu_Help_Sado_Chad.png|Yuzu i Karin pomagają Sado. Isshin_(&_Yuzu)_examine_Sado's_wound.png|Yasutora pokazuje Isshinowi swoją ranę Hollowa. Chad_Yasutora_Sado_Swats_Shrieker.png|Sado używa słupa telefonicznego, by powalić Shriekera. ChadSlamsShriekerIntoTheGround.jpg|Chad wbija Shriekera w ziemię. Ep5SadoFlexes.png|Sado się uwalnia. Ep5ShibataHostage.png|Shrieker trzyma Shibatę jako zakładnika. ShrikerVsChadAndRukia.jpg|Chad uderza Shriekera, co ogląda Rukia. Yasutora_Chad_Sado_launches_Rukia_Kuchiki.png|Sado przygotowuje się do wyrzucenia Rukii. FriendsBwahahaha.png|Poza Dona Kanonjiego. Chad_attacking_Bulbous_G.png|Chad walczy z Bulbousem G. Bulbous_G_attacking.png|Bulbous G atakujący Sado i Karin. Chad hits Bulbous.jpg|Yasutora uderza Hollowa. Chad arm2.JPG|Oryginalna ręka Chada. Sado Second Form.jpg|Yasutora po otrzymaniu oryginalnej ręki. Urahara_Talks_Orihime_&_Sado.png|Sado i Orihime zostają poinformowani o swoich mocach przez Kisuke Uraharę. YoruichiTeachingOrihimeAndChad.jpg|Chad i Orihime nauczani przez Yoruichi. Sado,_Orihime,_Yoruichi_try_to_recruit_Uryu_Ishida.png|Sado, Yoruichi i Orihime próbują z rekrutować Uryū Ishidę. Ep20KurosakisEnjoyFireworks.png|Sado i rodzina Kurosakich bawi się na pokazie sztucznych ogni. Sado_tears_Uryu's_cape_in_Dangai.png|Sado rozrywa szatę Uryū w Dangai. Ryoka arrive in Soul Society.png|Grupa przybywa do Soul Society. Chad.png|Chad. E022 - 10 Orihime Chad Ishida Ichigo Yoruichi.jpg|Ichigo i przyjaciele jako Ryoka. Sado,_Yuichi_&_Horiuchi.png|Sado z Yūichim i Harutokim Ide. Od22 Wejscie Ganju.png|Ganju wpada do chaty. Od23 Nieczysta walka.png|Ganju nieczysto powstrzymuje Ichigo. Result Of Kukaku's Anger.png|Kūkaku niszczy dom, by powstrzymać walkę. Sphere Collapses.png|Sfera Kidō pozostawiająca bohaterów osieroconych w powietrzu. Od26 Sado czeka na drzewie.png|Sado czeka na drzewie, aż posiłki przejdą obok. Od29 Moc.png|Sado gotów do walki z członkami 11. Oddziału. Od35 I po ci to było.png|Yasutora łamie miecz. Od37 Sado spotyka problem.png|Chad trafia na Tatsufusę. Ep37ChadsPunch.png|Sado uderza Tatsufusę Enjōjiego. Ep37OfferedDrink.png|Shunsui oferuje Sado coś do picia. Chad vs kyoraku.jpg|Chad usiłuje zaatakować Shunsuia. Ep37LastAttack Chad.png|Ostatnia próba Sado do zaatakowania kapitana. Ep37TwoFingeredAttack.png|Shunsui atakuje Sado palcami. Ep37KyorakuDefeatsSado.png|Chad pokonany przez Shunsuia. Orihimeandtheothersnoticetheexecution.jpg|Yasutora i reszta przebrani za Shinigami. Ryoka Leaving.png|Sado i inni odchodzą z Soul Society. Red Eyed Orihime attacks Chad.jpg|Yasutora zostaje zaatakowany i złapany przez wroga. Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband.jpg|Chad i pozostali złapani w trening Zmodyfikowanych Dusz. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Uryū włamuje się do domu Orihime. Ep65SadoScaresAssistant.png|Sado przeraża asystentkę. Chad tied with the Mod Souls.jpg|Chad związany przez Zmodyfikowane Dusze. Chad in the Hourglass.jpg|Trzy Zmodyfikowane Dusze z Sado. Ep68SadoSand.png|Yasutorze kończy się czas. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Sado i reszta odwiedzają Uryū w szpitalu. Episode72FloorFloods.png|Piętro w szpitalu zaczyna się szybko zalewać. Episode72SadoTriesToSaveUryu.png|Sado usiłuje uratować tonącego Uryū. Ep75SearchForBounts.png|Grupa poszukuje Bount. Sado and Noba team up.png|Sado i Noba łączą siły. The group prepare to face Sawatari.png|Grupa przygotowuje się do starcia z Sawatarim. Episode86GroupStrategising.png|Grupa planuje następne ruchy. Episode87BauraAttacks.png|Baura atakuje Sado, Rangiku i Nobę. Episode87ChadBattlesBaura.png|Baura zostaje zaatakowany przez Sado. Ururu sacrifices herself to save chad.jpg|Chad uratowany przez Ururu. Episode88WatchingHumanBoy.png|Sado ogląda wracanie do sił chłopca. Episode91UryuOthersAppear.png|Yasutora i pozostali za Uryū. Episode91GoingBack.png|Grupa wyrusza do Soul Society. Episode102HelpingNemu.png|Sado i Ichigo pomagają rannej Nemu. Episode105HitsugayaReturns.png|Chad w biurze Hitsugayi. Episode105OrihimeKiraArrive.png|Orihime i Kira przybywają do biura. Episode107MeetingOthers.png|Ran'Tao i Uryū spotykają się z pozostałymi. Episode108SadoOrihimeUryu.png|Sado, Orihime i Uryū pojawiają się na miejscu. Yammy_defeats_Sado.jpg|Chad pokonany przez Yammy'ego. Ichigo saves Chad from Di Roy.jpg|Sado ratuje Ichigo przed Di Royem Rinkerem. Renji trains Sado.png|Renji trenuje Yasutorę na prośbę Urahary. Ururu_offering_chad_and_renji_cake.jpg|Chad i Renji dostają ciasto od Ururu. IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Uryū, Ichigo i Chad wchodzą do Hueco Mundo. Uryu catches Sado.jpg|Uryū łapie Sado przed spadnięciem. Spirit Shell Cracking.jpg|Kula z Reiatsu zaczyna pękać. Ep144_Sado.png|Sado. Ep144_Chad.png|Chad. Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji i Sado szukają Rukii. Five ways.jpg|Sado i reszta decydują się rozdzielić. Chadvsgantenbainne.jpg|Chad blokuje Arrancara. Gantenbaine Edit 1.jpg|Yasutora okładany pięściami przez Gantenbainne'a. Gantenbaine Edit 2.jpg|Sado powala Gantenbainne'a. Chad vs Gantenbainne Mosqueda.jpg|Chad zatrzymuje uwolnionego Gantenbainne'a, Sado arms.jpg|Dwie ręce Chada. Chad's Second Right Arm.jpg|Brazo Derecha de Gigante Chada. Brazo Derecha de Gigante.png|Prawdziwa forma Brazo Derecha de Gigante Chada. Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.jpg|Brazo Izquierda del Diablo Chada. Ep158 Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.png|Lewa ręka Sado. Chad;_two.jpg|Chad naciera z techniką El Directo. Chad3rd.jpg|Prawdziwa forma Brazo Derecha de Gigante. Tesla protects Nnoitra.jpg|Cios Sado zablokowany przez Tesrę. Genga;_Walls.jpg|Sado otoczony przez ściany. Chad VS Genga 1(no logo).png|Sado i Genga przygotowują się do walki. Sado_vs._Genga_(4).png|Sado vs Genga. Chad VS Genga 7(no logo).png|Chad walczy z Gengą. Chad VS Genga 2(no logo).png|Sado ściera się z Gengą. Genga_sends_Sado_flying.png|Genga wyrzuca Sado w powietrze. Chad VS Genga 4(no logo).png|Cahd i Genga. Sado_releases_his_left_arm_to_fight_Genga.png|Sado uwlania lewą rękę. Chad VS Genga 6(no logo).png|Sado używa La Muerte na Gendze. Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū wyjaśnia sytuację. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime i Uryū interweniują. Ep174Meeting.png|Grupa rozmawia z Kisuke. Sado_Vs_Huge_Hollows.png|Sado rusza do ataku na grupę Hollowów. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Sado słucha, jak Yoruichi wyjaśnia sytuację. UryuandChad.JPG|Chad i Uryū pojawiają się, by zatrzymać Muramasę. Ep249OscarPunchesSado.png|"Oscar" uderza Sado. Ep249RukiaOrihimeSado.png|Orihime biegnie w kierunku Sado. Ep249InjuredSadoAttacks.png|Orihime ogląda Sado atakującego Hollowa. Sui-Feng rescues the humans.png|Orihime z Sado i Suì-Fēng. Ichigo_and_others_around_fire.jpg|Sado wraz z resztą przy ognisku. Ichigo_in_Lamp_Society.jpg|Sado z przyjaciółmi wkraczający do Lamp Society. Ichigos Friends Return.jpg|Sado i pozostali gratulują Ichigo, po pokonaniu Aizena. Friends Standing Over Ichigo.jpg|Sado, Orihime, Rukia i Uryū stoją nad Ichigo, gdy się budzi. Sado Attacks Inaba.png|Sado atakuje Inabę. Sado cut down by Inaba.png|Sado przecięty przez Inabę. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Sado na barbecue dla Nozomi. Sado Stops Renji's Strike.png|Sado zatrzymuje uderzenie Reigai Renjiego. Sado Blocks Renji's Bankai.png|Sado blokuje Bankai Reigai Renjiego. Sado Throws The Attack.png|Sado rzuca atak. Sado nullifies the Reigai's attack.png|Sado neutralizuje atak Reigai. Renji arrives to assist Sado.png|Renji pojawia się, by pomagać Sado. Yasutora Sado & Renji Abarai vs. Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Renji i Sado walczą z Reigai Abarai. Ep328WaitingOnNews.png|Sado czeka na wieści od Ichigo. Urahara explains Inaba dangai research.png|Kisuke wyjaśnia, kim jest Nozomi. Everyone concerned over Nozomi's wellbeing.png|Wszyscy martwią się o Nozomi. E330 Kon Sado Orihime talk.png|Kon prosi Sado i Orihime, by zajęli się Nozomi. Ep330Shopping.png|Nozomi na zakupach. Ep332ByakuyaSurvives.png|Reigai Byakuyi przeżył atak. Ichigos friends cheer him up.png|Przyjaciele Ichigo spotykają Rukię i Abarai. Ep340 Yushima in Sprenger.jpg|Sado i Renji łapią Yushimę w Sprengera. Ep346 Nowy wygląd Sado.png|Nowy wygląd Sado. Ep346 Sado zdziwiony obecnością Ichigo.png|Sado zdziwiony obecnością Ichigo w Xcution. Ep346 Kugo, Sado i Ichigo.png|Ginjō, Ichigo i Sado. Ep346 Sado.png|Sado. Ep347 Dyskusja Sado i Kugo.png|Sado i Ginjō dyskutują o Ichigo. Ep347 Jackie rozmawia z Sado o Ichigo.png|Jackie rozmawia z Sado o Ichigo. Ep347 Xcution.png|Sado w siedzibie Xcution. Ep347 Zszokowany Sado.png|Sado zszokowany słowami Riruki. Ep347 Riruka czeka na Ichigo.png|Xcution czeka na Ichigo. Ep347 Sado spotyka Ichigo.png|Sado spotyka Ichigo. Ep347 Sado przypomina Ichigo ich przeszłość.png|Sado wspomina przeszłość swoją i Ichigo. Ep347 Sado próbuje przekonać Ichigo do przywrócenia mocy Shinigami.png|Sado próbuje przekonać Ichigo do przywrócenia mocy Shinigami. Ep347 Ichigo idzie na lekcje.png|Ichigo zostawia Chada i idzie na lekcje. Ep347 Ichigo w bazie Xcution.png|Ichigo ponownie przychodzi do Xcution. Ep348 Sado przychodzi z zakupami.png|Sado przychodzi z zakupami. Ep348 Sado odkrywa, że trening już się zaczął.png|Sado odkrywa, że trening już się zaczął. Ep348 Sado mówi, by użył odznaki.png|Sado mówi, by Ichigo użył odznaki. Ep348 Giriko mówi, że nie mogą pomóc.png|Giriko mówi, że nie mogą pomóc Ichigo. Ep348 Sado mówi o swoim Fullbringu.png|Sado mówi o swoim Fullbringu. Ep348 Sado mówi o dumie.png|Sado mówi o dumie. Ep348 Sado i Riruka zauważają aktywację Fullbringu Ichigo.png|Sado i Riruka zauważają aktywację Fullbringu Ichigo. Ep349 Sado i Ichigo wracają do domu.png|Sado i Ichigo wracają do domu. Ep349 Sado przerażony zaburzenia Reiatsu Orihime.png|Sado przerażony zaburzeniami Reiatsu Orihime. Ep349 Sado woła do Ichigo.png|Sado woła do Ichigo. Ep 350 Sado i Ichigo biegną na ratunek Orihime.png|Sado i Ichigo biegną na ratunek Orihime. Ep350 Ichigo próbuje dodzwonić się do Inoue.png|Ichigo próbuje dodzwonić się do Inoue. Ep350 Ichigo i Chad dobiegają do domu Orihime.png|Ichigo i Chad dobiegają pod mieszkanie Orihime. Ep350 Ichigo i Sado dobiegają do Orihime.png|Ichigo i Sado dobiegają do Orihime. Ep350 Sado i Ichigo okłamani przez Inoue.png|Sado i Ichigo okłamani przez Inoue. Ep350 Sado rozmawia przez telefon.png|Sado rozmawia przez telefon z Inoue. Ep351 Sado rozmawia z Ichigo.png|Sado kończy rozmowę telefoniczną z Ichigo. Ep352 Sado chce dowiedzieć się o zdolnościach Tsukishimy.png|Sado chce dowiedzieć się o zdolnościach Tsukishimy. Ep353 Sado zdziwiony nowym Fullbringiem Ichigo.png|Sado zdziwiony nowym Fullbringiem Ichigo. Ep353 Sado atakuje Tsukishimę.png|Sado atakuje Tsukishimę. Ep353 Sado mówi, że nie mogą powiedzieć Ichigo prawdy.png|Sado mówi, że nie mogą powiedzieć Ichigo prawdy o Tsukishimie. Ep353 Ichigo za Sado.png|Ichigo stoi za Sado. Ep353 Sado powstrzymuje Ichigo.png|Sado powstrzymuje Ichigo. Ep354 Sado i Tsukishima walczą.png|Sado i Tsukishima walczą. Ep354 Sado zaskakuje Tsukishimę.png|Sado zaskakuje Tsukishimę. Ep356 Tsukishima tnie Chada.png|Sado przecięty przez Tsukishimę. Ep354 Sado wrzeszczy z bólu.png|Sado wrzeszczy z bólu. Ep354 Sado odzyskuje przytomność.png|Sado odzyskuje przytomność. Ep354 Ichigo pyta Sado czy wszystko w porządku.png|Ichigo pyta Sado czy wszystko w porządku. Ep354 Sado i Inoue spotykają się.png|Sado i Inoue spotykają się. Ep356 Sado przekonuje Ichigo o swoich racjach.png|Sado mówi dlaczego wezwał Inoue. Ep356 Sado rozmyśla nad przecięciem.png|Sado rozmyśla nad przecięciem przez Tsukishimę. Ep356 Sado w grze.png|Sado wchodzi do specjalnego miejsca treningowego. Ep357 Sado i Orihime idą do szkoły.png|Sado i Orihime idą do szkoły. Ep357 Orihime i Chad rozmawiają zaraz po wizycie w Liceum Moe A.png|Sado i Orihime biegną z liceum Moe. Ep357 Orihime i Chad rozmawiają zaraz po wizycie w Liceum Moe B.png|Chad i Inoue rozmawiają. Ep357 Orihime i Chad rozmawiają zaraz po wizycie w Liceum Moe C.png Ep357 Tsukishima idzie z książką A.png|Tsukishima idzie w strone Orihime i Chada. Ep357 Sado naciera na Tsukishimę.png|Sado naciera na Tsukishimę. Ep357 Sado wystrzeliwuje atak.png|Sado wystrzeliwuje atak. Ep357 Tsukishima unika ciosu.png|Tsukishima unika ciosu. Ep357 Sado ochroniony przez Inoue.png|Sado ochroniony przez Inoue. Ep357 Chad i Tsukishima.png|Sado myśli, że to Tsukishima pomógł mu w odzyskaniu monety. Ep357 Sado aktywuje Lewą Rękę Diabła.png|Sado aktywuje Lewą Rękę Diabła. Ep357 Sado ochrania Orihime.png|Sado ochrania Orihime. Ep357 Chad i Orihime leżą na ziemi.png|Chad leży niezdolny do walki. Od359 Sado z zaskoczenia.png|Sado atakuje Ichigo z zaskoczenia. Ep359 Przybyła pomoc.png|Chad staje w obronie Tsukishimy. Ep359 Tsukishima i Chad.png|Sfałszowane wspomnienie Sado. Ep359 Trening Tsukishimy.png|Sado trenuje. Ep359 Tsukishima do Soul Society.png|Tsukishima ratuje Rukię. Ep359 Tsukishima ratuje Orihime.png|Tsukishima ratuje z innymi Orihime. Ep360 Blokowanie.png|Ichigo blokuje atak Sado. Ep360 Blok.png|Ichigo atakuje Chada. Ep362SadoLosesControl.png|Sado w punkcie złamania Book of the End. Ep365 Odpoczynek.png|Orihime i Sado odpoczywają w Sklepie Urahary. Galeria Sado z mangi Bleach_cover_05.jpg|Sado na okładce 5. tomu. C 009 cover.jpg|Sado, Ichigo i Rukia na okładce 9. rozdziału. C 10 cover.jpg|Sado na okładce 10. rozdziału. C 12 cover.jpg|Sado i Ichigo na okładce 12. rozdziału. C 039 cover.jpg|Sado na okładce 39. rozdziału. C68 cover.jpg|Ichigo, Orihime i Chad na okładce 68. rozdziału. C80 cover page.png|Chad na okładce 80. rozdziału. R101 Okładka.png|Chad na okładce 101. rozdziału. C171 Cover Page.jpg|Ichigo, Chad, Inoue i Uryū na okładce 171. rozdziału. C242_cover_page_Sado_&_Uryu.png|Sado i Uryū na okładce 242. rozdziału. C40p4.jpg|Pierwsza forma ramienia Sado. Chads_arm.jpg|Ręka Chada. C259p19 Brazo Derecha de Gigante.jpg|Brazo Derecha de Gigante. C260p18 Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.jpg|Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. C261p11.png|La Muerte. C262p1 Sado injured.png|Yasutora cięty przez Nnoitrę. C263p8 Tesra bloks Sado.png|Tesra blokuje atak Chada na Nnoitrę. Chapter433SadoShowsUp.png|Sado przybywa do Xcution. 432 Chad.png|Nowy wygląd Chada. Ch435pg15 Jackie tells Sado about Ichigo training.png|Jackie Tristan mówi Yasutorze o treningu Ichigo. Chapter440SadoNIchigoArrive.png|Sado i Ichigo biegną do Orihime. Chad and Orihime going to Ichigo.png|Chad i Orihime. Chad stops Ichigo.png|Yasutora powstrzymuje Ichigo. Chad attacks Tsukishima.jpg|Sado atakuje Tsukishimę. Sados Training Room.png|Przestrzeń treningowa Sado wewnątrz Fullbringu Yukio. C455p20Sado and Orihime protects Tsukishima.png|Orihime i Sado ochraniają Tsukishimę. Tsukishima and Sado.png|Tsukishima i Chad. Chapter456ChadAttacksIchigo.png|Sado atakuje Ichigo. C462pg12 Orihime Sado.png|Sado i Orihime w punkcie złamania Księgi Końca. C481p10.jpg|Uryū, Ichigo, Orihime i Chad. C487p3.jpg|Sado i drużyna wchodzą do Hueco Mundo. C487p6.jpg|Sado i reszta oglądają ciała Arrancarów. R544 Sado informuje.png|Sado informuje Inoue, że wszyscy są już gotowi. R586 Otwarta Garganta.jpg|Chad i Inoue wychodzą z Garganty. R586 Orihime i Yasutora.png|Yasutora i Orihime wracają z Hueco Mundo. R587 Kolorowa strona.png|Orihime i Sado na kolorowej stronie 587. rozdziału. R587 Sado rzuca Ichigo.png|Sado rzuca Ichigo. R589 Okładka.png|Yasutora na okładce 589. rozdziału. R591 Kolorowa strona.png|Chad na kolorowej stronie 591. rozdziału. R611 Na ratunek Królowi.png|Przyjaciele ruszają na ratunek Królowi Dusz. R613 Pięciu przeciwników.png|Konfrontacja z Yhwachem. R614 Okładka.png|Okładka 614. rozdziału. Animacje z Sado Chad El Directo.gif|Technika El Directo Chada. La Muerte.gif|Technika La Muerte Chada. Grua Tirar.gif|Grua Tirar. Galeria Sado z filmów SadovsGarogai.png|Chad ściera się z Garogaiem. SadochroniRukię.png|Sado chroni Rukię. Kategoria:Galerie